lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Boma
Boma is a cape buffalo who lives in the Pridelands. Appearance Boma is a large, broad-shouldered, pale gray buffalo with pinkish-brown eyes and a voice as "deep as the rumbling earth". Personality Boma is known to be very controlling and selfish. When the Pridelands is experiencing a severe drought, he refuses to share his water with the rest of the Pridelands. He also tends to be very prideful, and refuses to accept criticism when given to him. He also tends to sound tough, and is always looking for a fight. Information Boma is first mentioned in A Tale of Two Brothers when Ahadi is trying to calm a herd of distressed animals who are concerned about the lack of water in the Pridelands. The antelopes and zebras are blaming the giraffes, while the leopards are blaming Boma and his herd, since they had been hogging the only source of water in the Pridelands. Later, Rafiki finds Boma standing in the middle of a large pool. Mufasa, who is at the edge of the pool, is slowly creeping towards the buffalo. Not stalking him, just being cautious. Rafiki runs down the hill and joins Mufasa at the edge of the pool. Boma eyes them both coldly as they approach, and rudely asks what they wanted with him. Mufasa swallows hard, and tells Boma that he must share the watering hole with the other animals until the rains came. But Boma questions him, obviously not keen on the idea of sharing. But before Mufasa can respond, Taka comes up from behind Boma and roars. The cape buffalo whirls around and asks what he's doing. Taka replies that he was enforcing the lion king's orders. He then tells Boma that if he didn't listen to Mufasa, he would have to face him in combat. Boma, greatly angered at this, laments on how Ahadi had sent his children to do all his work, then accuses Mufasa of wanting to fight him. Mufasa starts to protest, but Boma ignores him and begins charging at him. Rafiki urges Mufasa to run, terrified that the cape buffalo would hurt the young prince. The two begin to run. But as he runs, Rafiki can feel Boma gaining on him. Mufasa veers to the left, sliding down a hill and into a rock formation, with Rafiki and Boma following close behind. But as they're running, a log looms in front of Mufasa. But the young lion is confident, and makes the jump easily. It ends up that the log was in front of a ravine, and Mufasa is able to clear the ravine in a single jump. Boma, however, having no clue about the ravine, falls in with a loud crash. Turning around, Mufasa tells Boma that he himself had once fallen into the ravine, but Boma just yells back that he'll have revenge. But Mufasa tells him that he doesn't want to fight, since they are both brothers in the great circle of life. But Boma won't listen to him, and continues to threaten Mufasa. He then says that "the others" would get Mufasa's brother. Confused, Mufasa looks out into the distance and sees Taka rolling on the ground in laughter. But three cape buffalo emerge from the grass and begin charging towards him. Taka's laughter turns into pleas for help as he turns to run away. Later, after Taka is cared for by Rafiki, Ahadi sends an elephant to help Boma out of the ravine. In How True, Zazu?, Zazu hears a strange rumor going around about a ferocious beast. Concerned for the safety of the Pridelanders, he reports back to Mufasa, who's concerned as well. The lion king starts to go around the Pridelands and ask the other animals if they had seen or heard anything about "the beast". He starts by talking to Boma, who had heard the rumor from an elephant. He tells Mufasa that he hadn't seen anything, but was still nervous, since the elephant had sounded very much afraid of the beast. Later, Zazu needs time to himself, and flies over the Pridelands, trying to clear his mind of all his jumbled thoughts. While he's flying, he spots Boma resting in his pool. Later, when a hoard of army ants is threatening the Pridelands, Mufasa asks a crowd of animals, including Boma, to help stop the ants. At first, the animals protest, but eventually, Mufasa comes up with a clever plan. He claims that if they were to move the rocks at the top of Zulu Falls, the water would have more room to flow, and would wash away the invading army ants. The animals are still uneasy, but Boma tells Mufasa that he was ready to fight. He tells him that he had lost his grandparents to the army ants years ago, and still remembered the awful attack. When the animals are gathered on top of Zulu Falls, Mufasa instructs Boma and Pembe, an adult elephant, to push on the biggest boulders atop the falls. With the combined strength of both animals, the rocks begin to shake. Waiting for Mufasa's orders, Boma and Pembe prepare for the final push. Mufasa then shouts the order, and Boma and Pembe give the rocks a massive push, sending them falling off the falls. Later, the Pridelanders celebrate their victory, and Boma is never mentioned again. Gallery Boma2.png Boma3.png References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cape Buffalo Category:Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Pridelanders Category:Book/Comic Only Characters